1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of video recording and, in particular, to video apparatus and method for generating a video signal suitable for recording from an illuminated image on a photographic print or a similar form of original.
2. Brief Description of the Drawings
The concept of contrast, as known in the prior art, and the invention will be described in relation to the drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is a graph that is useful in explaining the known effect of reflection density upon image contrast;
FIG. 2 is a graph that is useful in comparing the combined effect of transmission density and reflection density upon image contrast;
FIG. 3 is a schematic view of a video transfer stand showing a print stage having variable contrast control according to the invention; and
FIG. 4 is a plan view of the print stage of FIG. 3 showing the relative orientation of the components of the illuminating system.